eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Admins
Please use this space to contact an Admin. All Admins should have this page on their watchlist. And, please, sign your messages! --The Admins Guides Guides of the Shattered Land#Known Guide and GM Commands has the following note atm: Removed Per SOE, the Guide Liaison, and the Community Team. Please contact GuideAdmin@soe.sony.com if you want to discuss posting protected material. I didn't undo that edit because it got twice the same kind of edit from the same IP. -- Chillispike 17:27, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :I'm removing the section in its entirety to avoid problems. I'll see what I can do to get in contact with the guide program directors and community team to see if there are other issues at hand.--Kodia 17:39, 6 February 2009 (UTC) ::Whois for that contributor does lead back to a SOE IP, although I personally think they should have contacted one of you admins rather than just edit it. Also see the talk page... I think that page deserves a rewrite from a better perspective (namely what guides do in game and how to apply, rather than just details of being in the program (since 99.999% of the players won't become guides and so for them it would be more important to see what guides do for them). --lordebon 00:01, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :::Fired off a message to Kiara @ SOE, I'm not too happy about this. I dont mind removing the info (not even sure where it came from), but if they want to invoke the name of SOE as a threat like that, they need to make them selves known. --Uberfuzzy 05:25, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Obtain for Avatar dropped Item I tryed to create a new template for obtain from avatars expansion based, the look it in obtain would be like * **From Avatars during the Rise of Kunark Expansion. **including the following category Category:Rise of Kunark All Avatar Dropped Items * **From Avatar of Storms during the Rise of Kunark Expansion. **including the following category Category:Rise of Kunark Avatar of Storms Dropped Items Possible way to handle the Categories: *Category:Avatar Dropped Items as main category for all subcategories *Category:Rise of Kunark All Avatar Dropped Items as main category for Rok and could be in the categories Category:Avatar Dropped Items, Category:Rise of Kunark Avatar of Storms Dropped Items, ... *Category:Rise of Kunark Avatar of Storms Dropped Items could be in the categories Category:Rise of Kunark All Avatar Dropped Items, Category:Avatar of Storms Dropped Items *Reported Drops for Avatars, that one is a little tricky. **Considering avatars change the loot table with every expansion, and that there get avatars added, there should be a avatar related switch or so. **Avatars should show instead of the dropped items the related drops as Links to the categories ***Example Reported Drops for Avatar of Storms for Rok and TSO: *Rise of Kunark **Category:Rise of Kunark All Avatar Dropped Items *The Shadow Odyssey **Category:The Shadow Odyssey All Avatar Dropped Items **Category:The Shadow Odyssey of Storms Dropped Items Q: Basic idea is good? other suggestions? -- Chillispike 00:38, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :Too many categories, imho. One for Kunark, one for EoF, and 1 for TSO maybe. If the category is only going to have a few items in it, it doesn't serve a huge purpose. Certainly not (expansion) (individual avatar) categories... thats the point of the avatar's monster page. Also make shorter names... so for example Category:TSO Avatar Drops, Category:EoF Avatar Drops, and Category:RoK Avatar Drops for categorization. The category pages can maybe be turned into lists somewhat (ie for splitting and showing shared loot for alignments) so long as its kept concise. --lordebon 01:03, 11 February 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm, in Tso every Avatar drops only 1 special item which is the charm so yeah no need for a own category really. ::The thing why i thinked more about is that the avatars each expansion are like new mob with new drops, but same name. ::That's why i think it's better to use Links to expansion drops then the drops them self, because the list would be huge at some point. ::Also if there is 1 template for all avatars for Loot Linking it would be easier to update only 1 page each expansion with the new loot, while keeping the history of old drops. ::-- Chillispike 01:43, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, I agree one template. I was just saying instead of having so many categories for the loot, just put it all in one category per expansion... and have the category page serve a dual-purpose with the alphabeticaly wiki-generated list plus in the article portion you can have which things are shared by who. The template can be made so that it describes where the item comes from... ie if TSO the call would look something like or . But the gist of it is only have one category per expansion... there's not so much avatar loot that we really need more than that. --lordebon 04:44, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Rendering Bug in IE7? All the lists in IE7 show the number or bullet element in the wrong position (not top aligned to the item it was assigned to.) Would it be possible to add "vertical-align: top" to "OL LI" in /skins/monaco/css/monaco_ie7.css ? :Thankyou for letting us know that this wikia-wide bug is still in effect. We're reporting this bug again to Wikia staff.--Kodia 13:40, 16 March 2009 (UTC) WYSIWYG editor for Wikia? At http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:New_editor, I see mention of Wikia's new editor. Is this something that we can use on EQ2I? I'm not getting it with IE6, Firefox 3 or Chrome. Sassinak 18:32, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :Hopefully soon?. It was turned on briefly for some testing from time to time, but its been off here since its started. I'm not against the idea in principal, as the wysiwyg has some really neat things in it. And it may help encourage people to write more guide, strategy, or other free form text like things which are very valuable. I've kept it off of this wiki because of some snags that are still in the system. *the strange effects (mangling) it has on tables (sometimes), lists and some other non-simple formatting (and we seems to have a lot of that ;P ). *If it detects any html comments in the page , it disables the wysiwyg mode, and you only get the "source" text editor much like this one (but different), and almost all of our pages still have these comments all over them, either for the top, or the bottom, or the template. *One of the other main differences, is if you have the wysiwyg enabled, the newarticletext (the stuff above the editor, where we stash the template preload buttons and other stuff) doesnt show up, at all. Period. You can play around with it on the community test wiki http://ct.wikia.com if you want to. If you dont see the editor, make sure you enable it in your preferences, turn OFF "Disable rich text editing" (i know, i dont like double negs either) on the editing tab in special:preferences I've been helping them find and work these bugs out. And also to improve the experience of using it, and reducing the shock of seeing it for the first time (oh boy there was shock in the older versions), So if you have any questions, feel free to ask me anything. --Uberfuzzy 19:15, 22 April 2009 (UTC) editing template drop down menu i just noticed that the drop down menu under the edit text box doesnt show in firefox 3.5.3. tested with chrome, opera, and ie6 and i could see it in all of them (well my ie6 crashed before the page was fully loaded, but i saw the dropdown anyway). is it just me having this issue? --Vraeth 12:18, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :Gone for me as well in FF 3.5 --lordebon 13:31, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Looking into it --Uberfuzzy 01:22, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :::Seems to be back and working for me under FF3.5 and chrome3. Still no IE6 support, but I'm looking into different solution alltogether, that may even cover ie6 --Uberfuzzy 06:13, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::i still dont see it :/ --Vraeth 15:41, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Not seeing it here either. --lordebon 15:50, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :any ETA on the fix? --Vraeth 16:44, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::I still haven't heard any new word on this. Uberfuzzy may have more up to date info than me.--Kodia 18:11, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :::Giving this a /poke -- any news on this front? I still don't see dropdown box. A quick look at the source shows that all the stuff is there, but without the dropdown box the ones set to style:none cannot be accessed. --lordebon 18:14, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::Still broken... are we to consider the dropdown dead at this point, or is there yet hope? --lordebon 21:37, April 19, 2010 (UTC) its been broken for almost 7 months now with only a vague reply from Uberfuzzy about it. in addition, he hasnt replied to issues posted on his talk page for months. --Vraeth 07:33, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you Uberfuzzy! it's working again! (tested with Firefox, Safari and IE6) -- 11:18, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ::finally! thanks :) looks cool, and works even in the ingame browser! --Vraeth 11:39, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Mmm, I like the new look, much appreciated! --lordebon 13:44, April 22, 2010 (UTC) summary = commenting = spam? adding an edit summary of 'commenting' triggers the spam filter...--Vraeth 15:24, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :Wow, way to go wikia. What they need to do (instead of putting one of the most common phrases on the blocklist) is block new users from creating main namespace pages. That would cut down on spam -- this just adds annoying. --lordebon 15:38, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh wow. Okay that bites. We'll try to pass this along. Thanks! --Kodia Trust me, its been passed. Its actually not "commenting", but any edit summary that starts with "comment" and has something after it (for you regex nerds in the wild, ^comment.+). We're having trouble removing it, due to a bug we found in the system. Though that should be resolved soon. As for the preventing anon people from creating pages, thats not an easy choice to make, even just for 1 wiki. We here get many pages created by anon users (see here). Wikia is working on adjusting the captcha system already in place to work in a way so that it might help this issue globally. Life on the internet sucks :( --Uberfuzzy 18:43, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :I acknowledge there's a significant contribution from anon users making new pages -- total blocking is not quite what I meant (although it is how my comment reads, in retrospect). The captcha system is a good example of a solution that I was looking for: something, anything, to prevent the automatic creation of nonsense pages by anon users. Glad to see that's being considered and also glad to hear the filter is being worked on. Regex is a mighty power that can go wrong, hehe. (It does boggle the mind a bit that anyone would put that in the blocklist in the first place). --lordebon 21:37, November 19, 2009 (UTC) There were thousands of spam pages being created with comment1, comment2, etc by a broken spambot, was jumping IP's, and using random pagenames. summary blocking was the only way sadly. --Uberfuzzy 19:54, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Broadcasts in... German? Er, we're getting those talk-page broadcasts in German now? If they're going to broadcast this stuff to English wikis, the least they can do is include an English translation. --lordebon 17:28, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :I ain't got saw any broadcast today ... which makes me curious o_O -- 18:29, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm, just checked my bot account and nothing there... maybe they realized they broadcast that to everyone (and didn't mean to), hehe. In that case, move along, nothing to see here ;) --lordebon 18:46, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Superfluous edit link? For a few days now I've been seeing an edit link at the top of all editable pages, next to the page title. Was this added in a recent update, and if so: why? What is the value in having that link there, when there is a big "Edit this page" link just a smidge further up the page? Seems superfluous and aesthetically displeasing to me. --lordebon 15:04, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :I saw it too, but i think the clue behind is that you can edit sections in the same way .. and now you can edit the whole page in that way too .. considering that the title looks like the top of a section. -- 16:23, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::The page title is technically formatted like a H1 (=H1=) type of header, but the edit link does not work like that. I could see if it did (then the top edit link would open the section from the page to up until the next H1). But all it does is act as another full page edit link... and look ugly (it doesn't even right-align). Thus I don't like it, since it a) adds no useful functionality and b) looks bad/inconsistent with other edit links. --lordebon 16:33, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :::i think i found its usefulness. when you check diffs (be it from rc or anyhow), clicking the edit this page edits the current version you are viewing, but with the new link you will edit the most recent version. i believe sometimes i was missing this feature, and usually had to go to the current article first and then click the edit --Vraeth 18:04, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ohhhhh, yeah .. that's cool =) -- 19:21, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Mmm interesting, I did not know that Vraeth. OK, it does have some functionality not duplicated elsewhere, but it still should be right-aligned like everything else. (What can I say, I'm aesthetically picky ;) ). --lordebon 19:35, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :it seems that that edit button isnt doing that anymore, it is now doing the same as the edit button on the top :/ --Vraeth 13:26, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::In that case that link is once again superfluous (and thus I don't like it). --lordebon 18:24, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :The freaky thing is that when I am not logged in, next to the title is a graphical edit button, but once I log in, that becomes a regular blue link in square brackets on my screen. Bizarre. --Sigrdrifa 20:35, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Its actually be design that its a green pill button when logged out, the section edit links are like that too. new users dont notice them as much, so they were "spiced up" to stand out. --Uberfuzzy 22:57, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Heading size Anyone else notice the headings seem to be tiny now? For example, the page-title H1 and the normal section H2 seem tiny (regular font size) now. --lordebon 03:51, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :Might have just been a server burp or something, seems fine today. --lordebon 17:55, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :Everything seems to be fine here too.--Kodia 10:08, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Was a minor typo in a very top level CSS file. Broke just about every wiki. Many angry people :( --Uberfuzzy 22:51, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Ah yeah, that would explain it. --lordebon 13:44, April 22, 2010 (UTC) old race images are shown it happened now multiple times that for several articles old race images are shown, for example Lieutenant Buldoral. what is causing this? --Vraeth 07:44, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :Very odd, looks like some strange kind of caching -- the image isn't even the proper size, you can see it looks like it was warped to the aspect ratio of the new image, but still showing the old image. The issue appears to lie with the ImageThumb template, which is what generates the default race images. As you can see, calling it for 'human' is producing the wrong image but at the right aspect ratio. Unfortunately that template is locked so I cannot test it or even purge it. --lordebon 13:12, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Hmm. I'll ask around and see if I can come up with an explanation. Server weirdness is my first guess.--Kodia 23:47, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :Image cache issues have been a plague since we started that project. Server weirdness is an understatement. I'm seeing the 2 person version right now for that image. What are you seeing? --Uberfuzzy 22:50, April 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, my guess was that it was the image cache. It's properly displaying the two-person version now, but was displaying the old image at the AR of the new image for quite a while. As important as caching is for things, it sure does make for some wonky behavior at times. --lordebon 03:00, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :::i still see the 2nd, stretched version of the human race image --Vraeth 06:12, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hmm. Try clearing your local browser cache. --lordebon 13:44, April 22, 2010 (UTC) coming back here today, the human image is displaying fine now. but this article was created today, and i dont recall visiting any article portraying a half elf recently, and im seeing an early, soga-version half elf image there. posting the image here too, so you can check it yourselves --Vraeth 08:48, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :Doh!, i just did a reload on firefox to clear the cache and now both images show the wrong image again :( :I wonder if delete and upload again would fix it, even it would be lame way to fix it :/-- 08:58, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Man that's some serious server wonk going on right there. We have *got* to get that worked on.--Kodia 10:20, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Duplicate page needing consolidation # Shareon Beliqeh # Shareon Beluiqeh